together again
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: What would happen if spike reunited with Buffy when he came back. How about if they were married in this that's what happens.
1. good news

"Together Again"

if anybody has a problem with it or feels like I'm copying them feel free to let me know and I can take it off

I don't own any of these characters.

After Sunnydale became a crater the gang moved to Columbia, SC. It's the middle of the night Buffy's laying in bed trying to go to sleep. She has her eyes fixed on the window in her room. When she suddenly feels spike's hand move a crossed her shoulder. She turns says, but your died...how...are you in here. I got brought back, somehow Spike said. Buffy faintly hears dawn yell for her to get up she's talking in her sleep. Buffy sits up and asks "How long have i been talking in my sleep. Not very long that i know of dawn says.

So how did you sleep last night Buffy Willow asks. Buffy tells her alright until I started having another nightmare. Oh what was it about this time Willow asks. It was about the same thing the other ones were. Oh do you really miss him? Yes I do it's just the nightmares are getting worse. How bad are they. They're pretty bad Willow. The phone interrupts the conversation ringing. I'll get it Buffy says. Hello. Buffy. there is a few minutes of silence before Buffy replies. Spike is that you. Yes it's me Buffy I know i was dead, but before you say anything luv let me explain. Okay Buffy says. Spike replies that amulet you gave me showed up in angels mail when he opened it I came back as a ghost. I then got really pissed of at him and tried to charge him, but went through him and ended up standing in a desk. I got something in the mail. when i opened it there was this huge blast of light. When i went to walk through the door I walked into it instead. Angel then came walking out the door asking what the bloody hell happened. He had a mug of pig's blood in his hand I immediately took it out of his hands and drank it. Now I'm corporeal and was wanting to know where do you live now I'd like to come see you. She told him very quickly we moved to Columbia, SC.

Dawn get up Willow's got breakfast ready, and after you eat you have school. Don't worry Will she'll be in here in a minute. You and her will not be late. I know, but- There was a knock on the door. I got it Buffy said. She opened the door and jumped into the guest's arms. Willow yelled who is it. Buffy yelled back to Willow just Spike Will. Willow stopped everything she was doing to come see for herself in shock. Dawn overhearing from her room came running down the hallway. Spike said I think the others want you to share. Buffy said well I don't want to share come into the house and take me to my room please, like a gentleman. Spike chuckles and does that for her. She says just lay me down on the bed and lock the door so we can chat without willow or dawn coming inside interrupting us telling each other what it was like without the other. He says okay. He gets up and locks the door. She tells him to sit in a chair next to the bed, so he does. He asks her what it was like for her not having him there. Buffy told him it's been like hell living here without him, without his kiss, his strength, I even miss you always doing something stupid to try to get me, like helping dawn with stupid things like bringing back Joyce. Buffy says what about you whats it been like for you. Bloody hell just like it has been for you I've missed your kiss, smell, beauty, and everything about you. I'd always watch the door hoping you'd come in the way you used to.

When they woke up in the morning Spike knelt to the ground and asked her to marry him. She said yes very excitedly. Dawn then came walking into the room with Willow. Willow was happy for them, and dawn loved the idea of the two of them getting married.


	2. Happily Ending

After Spike proposed to Buffy the three girls went out to the store. They would have offered for Spike to go, but it was still light outside and they were thinking about getting Buffy a dress. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the dress before the wedding Willow explained to Dawn. Dawn replied oh, that's why you didn't invite spike to come with us. Well, that and you don't want him to be dust, it's still sunlight outside. Oh, I forgot. Come on in see what the dress looks like Buffy called to Willow and Dawn. As they walked in their faces were filled with shock at how beautiful they thought she looked. Do you think Spike will like it Buffy asked Dawn and Willow. no I think he'll love it not like it love it Willow told her excitedly.

When they got home Spike had cooked them dinner. Did you have fun luv spike asked Buffy. She replied yes I did. The first since The nights I spent in your arms as we slept. The best nights of my life and all I did is hold you. Where's little bit? With Willow they stayed out a little longer than me. How did you get home? They dropped me off. So we're alone? Yes spike we're alone we have most of the night to ourselves, you wanna go to the bedroom. Of course luv, I'll always want to go there with you. I figured you'd say that let's go. Spike picks Buffy up and carries her to the bedroom. I will always love you Spike says to Buffy. I will always love you too Buffy says to spike.

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn wake up and go to the kitchen to find breakfast ready on Buffy and Spike's big day. He made them oatmeal. after they ate they went to the altar. Spike was astonished when he saw Buffy walking down the aisle. When she reached him he said " You look amazing". She told him you look very handsome in a tuxedo. They got interrupted by the preacher. Do you William take Buffy Summers to be your wife to hold ... you get the point. Spike says I do. and do you Buffy Summers take William the Bloody to be you husband to ... again you get the point. Buffy says I do. You may kiss the bride. and they live happily and have two kids a boy and a girl 2 years apart. the boy was born 1 year after Spike and Buffy got married. The girl 3 years after they got married. Spike ended up being the prophecy vampire that got turned back to a human. Willow eventually found a nice girl she liked and married her.

"The End"

I hope you like it. Please leave comments. I would have put the actual full words when they were getting married, but I couldn't figure out what they were so that's why I skipped the words.


End file.
